


I Can't Help Falling Down A Rabbit Hole

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, So yeah, and hoping that someone will read them, and maybe laugh, but i deemed him to be too out of place, fun fact: brendon was almost in this, i hope it is good, i wrote this while listening to pretty. odd., josh and tyler basically thinking about each other, just like tumblr tags, probs very cringy but oh well, there's song references, these tags are basically just me talking to nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i can't help falling in love with you /// feels like i have fallen down a rabbit hole</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling Down A Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just me going on about Josh and Tyler  
> some of it is probably inaccurate  
> title from a combination of "c'mon" by p!atd and fun. and "can't help falling in love" by elvis presley

Tyler on ukulele was nice to watch. Really, it was nice to watch Tyler playing any instrument.

When Josh was filming parts of the 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' cover, he really couldn't help but watch Tyler. Tyler, tall and strong but seemingly small and vulnerable, with his ukulele cradled in his arms, singing pretty sounds at the camera and microphone, drifting around the streets and meeting fans who sang along to the chorus. Tyler, with his chocolatey hair and brown eyes and grey t-shirt, appearing to the rest of the world as a normal guy who had a ukulele.

Tyler, with his warm voice that sounded slightly scratchy but in the good way, like a large towel wrapped around you after a cold swim at the beach or like an itch that you can reach.

Tyler.

Just Tyler.

* * *

Josh was everything that Tyler liked. 

Pounding away on the drums, sweat rolling down his arms and over his magnificent tattoo. His hair, whatever colour it was, always fell into his face and matted against his forehead from the sweat. His defined muscles that made him look and probably feel strong. The way he bounced off the seat and kept the show alive even when Tyler was feeling exhausted and needed someone to depend on.

Josh, with his excellent drumming skills and trumpet that Tyler was excited to include in a song and his secretly amazing singing voice, like the breeze.

Josh.

Just Josh.

* * *

Of course, Josh loved more about Tyler than his appearance and musical abilities. 

Tyler's thoughts that were often deep and meaningful but could also be funny and random. His laugh and his smile that brightened Josh's day. His knack for keeping a straight face in even the most ridiculous interviews, making up some kind of story of how he and Josh met on the spot. His poetry, which ranged from sad or angry or questioning to happy and content and grateful. His lyrics, which pulled the poetry together into lines that rhymed and played over chords and instruments.

* * *

Tyler didn't always care what was in Josh's hair. He just wanted to know what was on his mind.

Because, honestly, Josh's mind could be beautiful. It was rarely projected into songs, but Tyler sometimes caught Josh scribbling furiously into a notebook, and sometimes Josh showed him. The words that splayed across the pages in Josh's messy handwriting made Tyler's heart soar and fall and ache and hurt and want to hug Josh tight or spin him around. 

Josh's laugh was the sun for Tyler and he would try to make him laugh as much as possible, because every time Josh laughed, Tyler's stomach filled with fluttery wings and his heart rose and everything felt right.

* * *

Josh couldn't help falling in love. It was a long fall, but he had made it and Tyler was there.

* * *

Tyler had fallen down the rabbit hole that led to Wonderland, and when he reached the bottom he found Josh waiting there for him.

* * *

Falling wasn't bad after all.  


**Author's Note:**

> does anyone know how to do like the line break divider thingy but the really fine line version of it? i am relatively new to ao3 (like, i've been on here for ages but only made an account recently). if you can help, that would be appreciated :)
> 
> tbh i'm not sure if i like this but oh well
> 
> the ending seems a bit abrupt but i wasn't sure how else to end it


End file.
